Tidur Seorang Putri
by endo.wewe
Summary: Di malam pertamanya, Shikamaru mengetahui fakta tentang tidur ekstrem dari seorang Putri Suna./"Di dongeng-dongeng, seorang putri akan tidur dengan cantik. Jauh sekali dengan faktanya. Aku jadi ragu kalau kamu itu seorang putri. Kamu putri gadungan ya? Dasar perempun merepotkan."/Adegan ranjang bebas lemon, aman dikonsumsi. OOC. ShikaTema Oneshot. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tidur Seorang Putri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah wangi, sudah bersih, sudah segar. Seharusnya Shikamaru sudah percaya diri dengan keadaan dirinya sehabis mandi. Piyama yang dikenakannya juga tidak jelek. Ia tampan kok.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Pria berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu masih saja berdiri di depan sebuah kamar sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Kenapa Shikamaru merasa tegang memasuki kamarnya sendiri?

Tentu saja. Karena mulai malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya, bukan hanya dia saja yang akan menempati kamarnya. Shikamaru harus rela berbagi kamar dengan seorang merepotkan. Seorang gadis yang telah sah ia persunting menjadi istrinya sejak sebelas jam yang lalu.

Malam pertama mendebarkan, Shikamaru benar-benar merasakannya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia saja bingung.

Bagaimana kalau ketika Shikamaru masuk ke kamar, istrinya—yang kata orang seksi—itu sedang berpakaian minim menggoda? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia mimisan? Memalukan pasti.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir segala fantasi liar di otak jeniusnya. Ia sudah memilih jalan merepotkan—menikah—, maka inilah yang harus ia hadapi. Poin bagusnya; ia menikahi gadis cantik.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Shikamaru menggeser pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan teduh manik jade milik sang istri langsung memblokir seluruh pandangan Shikamaru. Perempuan itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Berbalut piyama biru tua panjang dengan rambut _blonde_ tergerai indah. Inilah istrinya, si cantik Putri Suna, Nara Temari.

Bibir Shikamaru tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Temari menampilkan senyum manisnya. Benar, senyum Temari terlihat lebih manis dari gula batu, bahkan gula biang. Begitu menurut Shikamaru.

"Menatapku seperti itu, baru sadar kalau aku ini cantik?" Temari terkekeh melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Kamarmu cukup bagus, aku suka," ujar Temari. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih diam di posisi berdirinya. "Kamu pasti lelah. Kemarilah, jangan gugup begitu,"

Shikamaru berjalan kaku ke arah ranjang dan duduk di tepinya—di samping sang istri—

Sumpah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di malam pertamanya menjadi seorang suami.

Sunyi sejenak, sampai suara tawa Temari menggema di kamar mereka.

"Hahaha... Bukankah seharusnya perempuan yang merasa gugup? Kenapa jadi kamu yang canggung begitu, Shikamaru?"

Ucapan blak-blakkan Temari mengingatkan Shikamaru bahwa ia menikahi seorang perempuan yang bukan hanya paling merepotkan sejagat raya tapi juga paling arogan se-Negara Pasir.

"Wajar kan, inikan pertama kali buatku. Memangnya kamu tidak gugup?'

"Tidak. Ini juga yang pertama buatku, tapi aku biasa saja."

Shikamaru menatap tak percaya pada Temari. Yang ditatap malah menambah seringainya.

'Perempuan ini benar-benar mengerikan,' Shikamaru membatin dalam hati.

"Jangan takut, Suamiku..." Temari mulai membelai wajah Shikamaru dengan manja, "atau harus aku duluan yang memulainya?'

Shikamaru diam seperti patung. Otot-ototnya mendadak kaku semua. Sentuhan lembut Temari terasa seperti Shikamaru terjebak jurusnya sendiri.

"Tu-tunggu dulu."

"Tunggu apa?" Bahkan suara berat Temari terdengar manja di telinganya.

Shikamaru tak mau terus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun, laki-laki haruslah yang memegang kendali. Kalau tidak, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?

Shikamaru berusaha mengusir keciutan nyalinya. Ia laki-laki. Dan di hadapannya kan Temari yang sudah sah jadi istrinya. Mau diapakan juga pasti Temari takkan marah.

Sigap, Shikamaru menangkap jari-jari Temari yang sedang menari di wajahnya. Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari.

Sudah dekat...

Sedikit lagi...

Kemudian, yang terjadi malah Temari membekap bibir Shikamaru dengan telapak tangannya.

"Maaf ya, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru bengong. Merusak suasana. Perempuan ini memang pandai memutarbalikkan suasana.

"Kamu... Dasar merepotkan."

"Tadi aku hanya mengetesmu. Ternyata kamu bukan anak cengeng lagi. Itu bagus!" Ujar Temari seraya menaiki kasur, bersiap akan berbaring. "Tapi maaf ya, aku sedang haid."

Perempuan ini!

Shikamaru tak tahu mau diapakan perempuan macam Temari. Digalakin, dia lebih galak. Dibiarin, ya begini nih, Shikamaru dikerjain terus. Otak jeniusnya bahkan tak bisa memprediksi apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Temari yang melihat kekecewaan di wajah Shikamaru berinisiatif menghiburnya.

Ia bangun, menghampiri sang suami yang duduk membelakanginya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut selimut putih.

Kemudian—

Cup

—Temari mencium pipi Shikamaru dari belakang. Sontak Shikamaru kaget.

"Sabar ya. Untuk saat ini, begini saja dulu." Temari tersenyum sambil menarik Shikamaru agar ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa hati perempuan tidak mudah dimengerti, tapi perempuan bisa mengerti hati laki-laki.

Dan Shikamaru tak salah memilih dia.

.

.

.

**Pukul 00.15**

Shikamaru terbangun ketika dadanya terasa agak susah bernafas. Ia menghela nafas.

Mata sipitnya mendapati punggung Temari yang tergeletak di atas dada bidangnya. Bantal begitu banyak dan begitu empuk tapi Temari menjadikan dada keras Shikamaru sebagai bantalan.

Pria nanas itu segera membetulkan posisi istrinya agak ke tengah ranjang.

Temari yang merasa agak terganggu, membuka jade indahnya. Ia mendapati seorang laki-laki menggeser kakinya. Beruntung Temari segera ingat bahwa ia sudah menikah. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menghajar orang yang berani menyentuhnya.

Temari tersenyum dalam kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya.

Ia menggumamkan nama suaminya, "Shikamaru..." Kemudian ia meneggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Shikamaru lagi.

Sudah dibetulkan, Temari malah balik lagi tidur ke sisi Shikamaru. Menikah, berarti juga membagi separuh sisi ranjangnya. Merepotkan.

Ya sudah, nikmati saja.

Shikamaru menguap kemudian mendekap erat pinggang sang istri.

.

.

.

**Pukul 02.30**

Lagi-lagi tidur Shikamaru terusik. Kali ini wajahnya yang terasa berat.

Ia meraba-raba sesuatu yang menutupi satu matanya.

Kaki yang mulus sekali...

Hah, kaki?

Ia langsung bangun dan terkaget ketika grey buramnya mendapati satu kaki Temari yang bertengger dengan indah di tubuhnya. Dan kaki yang satu lagi memang baru saja diusir si pemilik wajah.

Perasaan tadi Shikamaru membaringkan Temari ke utara, kenapa sekarang Temari jadi menghadap ke selatan? Pantas saja kaki Temari ada di wajahnya.

Shikamaru memerhatikan keadaan kasur yang acak-acakan. Selimut mereka bahkan sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Ini tidak beres. Shikamaru memandang wajah tidur Temari. Tidak aneh, wajah tidur Temari tetap cantik.

Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk berat, langsung saja mengikuti arah tidur kepala Temari. Tak lupa ia kembali menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

**Pukul 04.00**

Shikamaru terbangun—lagi—karena merasa dunia tidurnya begitu sempit. Benar saja, tubuh Temari mengapitnya dengan dinding.

Shikamaru menggeser-geser posisinya.

"Temari, geser sedikit."

Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus dari Temari.

Lagi, Shikamaru menggeser paksa tubuh Temari ke samping. Tak berhasil, ia pun bangun dari posisi berbaring.

Ini memang sudah tidak beres. Tidur Temari begitu rusuh. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang tidurnya kacau begitu. Sampai-sampai teman seranjangnya terbangun berkali-kali dalam satu malam.

"Hei, tidur yang benar! Hei, Temari!" Temari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Temari.

Yang bersangkutan hanya ngelindur dan mengubah posisinya kakinya—

Krkettt... Krkettt... Krkettt...

—Tak lupa suara gigi graham atas dan bawah bergesekan khas orang tidur berbunyi dari mulut Temari.

Shikamaru merinding.

Menikah, maka kau akan tahu kebiasaan buruk maupun baik dari pasanganmu. Termasuk dalam kegiatan favorit Shikamaru, tidur.

.

.

.

**Pukul 05.30**

Kaki jenjang Temari masih mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berselonjor. Di bawah kakinya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.

Tendang sekali, masih menghalangi.

Tendang dua kali, agak longgar tapi kakinya masih tidak bisa lurus.

Tendang tiga kali—

BRUKK

–Akhirnya kakinya bisa berselonjor lurus juga.

Temari yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, samar-samar mendengar ada sesuatu yang berat terjatuh.

"Ugh... Temaribisatidaksihkamutiduragakkalemsedikit!"

Temari terbangun ketika mendengar suara tidak jelas.

Ia celingak-celinguk. Mendengar suara, tapi tidak ada orangnya. Ia mengamati kamarnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Oh, iya. Ini kan kamar Shikamaru.

Mana Shikamaru?

Ia kaget ketika ada sesosok makhluk berwajah kusut tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai, yang ia kenali sebagai suaminya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kamu tidur di bawah?"

"Tanyakan itu pada kakimu! Mulus-mulus tapi tenaga kuda!"

Temari membereskan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang acak-acakan, "hehehe. Maaf ya, aku lupa bilang kalau cara tidurku memang agak ekstrem."

"Kamu bilang 'agak ekstrem_'_? Lihat kasurmu! Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman."

Temari diam, ranjangnya memang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Selimut, bantal, seprei, sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Dalam hati merasa tak enak juga sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidur kan tidak sadar. Mana dia tahu bagaimana ulahnya ketika sedang tidur?

Sementara Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak suka bicara banyak, sekarang terdengar sangat cerewet sekali. Pasti efek karena kegiatan paling sangat favoritnya terganggu.

"Kasur ini besar. Untuk tiga orang saja muat. Tapi tidur denganmu rasanya lebih sempit dari tidur di lemari." Jeda sejenak, Shikamaru menarik bantal yang dipegang Temari, "Di dongeng-dongeng, seorang putri akan tidur dengan cantik. Jauh sekali dengan faktanya. Aku jadi ragu kalau kamu itu seorang putri. Kamu putri gadungan ya? Dasar perempun merepotkan."

Temari mencapai batas kesabarannya. Dibilang perempuan merepotkan saja sebenarnya ia kesal, ditambah dengan putri gadungan?

"Hei Tuan Pemalas. Tahukah kamu kalau aku merasa sangat puas!"

Grey Shikamaru menatap jade Temari. Ia tidak jadi berbaring.

"Kamu tahu betapa membanggakannya menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mengusik acara sakralmu, Tuan Pemalas."

"TEMARI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU TIDUR? TIDAK INGAT YA, SEKARANG KAMU PUNYA SUAMI? CEPAT BANGUN ATAU IBU AKAN MENYERETMU!"

Tiba-tiba suara yang tak kalah cemprengnya menginterupsi acara perang mulut mereka. Yoshino Nara bertitah. Siapa pun harus kalah.

"Bukan hanya malam ini saja tidurmu terganggu, Shikamaru. Ingatlah kalau aku ini istri sahmu. Kalau tidak mau tidur denganku, akhiri saja semua ini!"

Oh tidak, inilah yang terburuk. Kata-kata 'berakhir', 'berpisah', atau apapun itu yang bermakna sama, adalah gambaran neraka bagi Shikamaru. Ingat, mereka baru sehari jadi pasangan suami istri. Masa sudah berkata tentang perpisahan.

Sudah susah-susah dapat restu dari Sabaku bersaudara, belum lagi dari para petinggi desa dan negara, masa hanya dengan tahu kebiasaan buruk tidur dari seorang Temari, semuanya jadi berakhir.

Memangnya menikah itu hanya soal tidur?

Shikamaru menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ia sungguh menyesal telah bersikap kekanakan dan melupakan janjinya menjadi pria hebat untuk Temari.

.

.

.

Yoshino tidak mau berkomentar banyak akan pemandangan mata sayu anak ; sang anak melewati malam pertama yang panjang dengan sang istri. Setidaknya, semakin cepat Yoshino akan menimang cucu.

Acara sarapan kali ini agak damai tanpa ocehannya.

"Kenapa tidak libur saja? Sehari menikah, langsung bekerja. Apa Hokage itu tak punya hati?"

"Bukan begitu, Bu. Cutiku terlalu mendadak, jadinya baru bisa dipenuhi seminggu lagi."

"Kalian berencana untuk bulan madu kemana?"

Temari kerkejut, "bulan madu?"

"Jangan bilang kalian tak punya rencana bulan madu."

Temari melirik Shikamaru. Heh, keajaiban kalau Shikamaru memikirkannya. Lihat saja tampang malasnya. Matanya nyaris tak kelihatan karena tertutup kelopaknya.

"Kami belum memi—"

"Mungkin kami akan ke Ame, Bu." Shikamaru memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

Ternyata keajaiban memang ada.

"Wah, tempat yang romantis untuk bulan madu. Pilihan yang tepat, Anakku."

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat."

Shikamaru meletakkan sumpitnya dan segera pergi dari dapur menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, kenapa bengong? Cepat kejar suamimu. Berikan dia kecupan penyemangat!"

"Hah?"

"Cepat!"

"I-iya."

Temari segera berlari dan mendapati Shikamaru akan membuka pintu.

"Shikamaru, tunggu!"

Shikamru berhenti, "ada apa?"

Cup— Kecupan di pipi kanan.

Cup—Kecupan di pipi kiri.

"I-ibu yang menyuruhku." Hening sejenak, "sudah sana pergi, hati-hati."

Shikamaru agak sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Tidak bisa dibohongi kalau ia suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh istrinya.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Temari dan membisikkan, "mungkin sekarang kamu yang mengganggu tidurku. Tapi seminggu lagi, kamu yang akan kuganggu. Jangan harap bisa tidur semalaman."

Dan perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Dia sedang haid, makanya berani menggoda suaminya karena tahu suaminya takkan macam-macam. Dan sekarang ia yang menjadi gugup.

Karena katanya, kali pertama rasanya sangat sakit sekali...

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Fic keduaku. Masih oneshot. Aku masih belum bisa bikin multichap. Jadi, belajar dengan cerita yang ringan dulu.

Dan ternyata bikin IC susahnya keubun-ubun deh. Jadinya begini, selalu OOC. Harap maklum ya, saya masih belajar.

Terima kasih telah membaca, yang mau review, monggo (dapat double thank you).

Salam,

Endo


End file.
